narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heiwa Ekazu
Heiwa Ekazu (ピース エイカーズ Ekazu Heiwa) is a kunoichi, daughter of Dorutan Ekazu and Chieko Hayami, second Jikanokage (間の影二代目 Nidaime Jikanokage), part of the Four Kingdoms Alliance, and the Sage of Light (光の仙人, Hikari no Sennin) of the Sage Generals. Revered for her strong belief and support of peace like her father, she has continued to guide the village of Jikanogakure to a prosperous period of peace. After their village was trapped in a dimension between space and time for fifty years, Heiwa kept her people at ease during the troubled period until her father finally broke the bonds shackling the village to the dimension. Background Heiwa Ekazu was born fourteen years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and grew what would be considered a normal life. She was taught etiquette by her parents until she grew old enough to train. Dorutan would train her in taijutsu while Chieko trained her in ninjutsu. At the age of six, she was enrolled into the Ninja Academy and graduated at the top of her class at age nine. Two years later, she entered the Chunin exams, becoming a full fledged Chunin at fourteen. By fifteen, she was being sent on high level missions which she has been able to pass with little error, though she has had some failure in a few of the far more difficult ones. By sixteen, she was promoted to the rank of Jonin and began undergoing leadership tutoring to prepare her for her role of Jikanokage. During this time, she visited the other villages to gain insight to the world around her. Starting off, she made her way to Kumogakure. The village, racked by endless thunderstorms, tested her mettle as she pushed through the torrential rain and blowing winds. There, she met the Raikage, Mamoru. She heard of his skills in the Kumogakure civil war and wanted to learn from him. Having taking something of a liking to her persistence even in the strong storms that give the Land of Lightning its proper moniker, he decided to train her in taijutsu. He decided he wouldn't let it be easy, and had her train under the exposure of Kumogakure's intense weather. Constant winds, rain and hail pummeled her as she underwent her taijutsu training. This would serve to make her stronger, while also giving her a greater control of her speed. The two would spar in this weather, and with each session, she'd move much faster and strike much harder. After months of training, she was capable of withstanding the storm's influences and could move easily in the strong winds as if nothing was pushing against her. Heiwa's training was complete. Before she left, Mamoru gave her a special pendent that she still wears to this day. Bowing down to Mamoru, she continued onto her journey. She then traveled to Sunagakure to meet Gaara, the Fourth Kazekage, just months before his death. Seeking guidance from the forty six year old leader, he taught Heiwa many forms of leadership etiquette and also gave her some of his village's native fruits to expand Jikanogakure's crops. Waving farewell to Gaara, she departed from Sunagakure and made her way to Kirigakure, where she met up with the sixth Mizukage Fuyuki. It took a lot to gather the respect for Fuyuki to acknowledge her existence, but eventually he took notice of the things she's done and decided to throw her a bone. Although he felt she had enough knowledge in the ways of leadership, he taught her how to utilize her water release into powerful techniques. Before leaving the village, she noticed how much it has changed since the world war. Having formed an alliance with the other villages, Kirigakure has prospered, finally losing its moniker of "village of the bloody mist". Leaving Kirigakure, she made her way to Iwagakure. She began making her way to the village to meet the fourth Tsuchikage. What she didn't learn was that Iwagakure no longer has a Kage, or is even a proper village, for that matter. Having been racked with years of civil war and an eventual sacking by Magoseong, the empire eventually absorbed the village and made it their own. Still, Kurotsuchi, the village's elder, was kind enough to at least teach her how to control her earth release. After a few more months of being trained by Dorutan and Chieko in leadership skills and learning many other skills by the surrounding villages, she was sent before the Daimyo, who had recently created a position for the Time Daimyo since the end of the war. Having been given letters of recommendations from some of the other villages about her talents as a strong leader like her father before her, they granted her the title of Second Jikanokage. Despite only being Jikanokage for a few months, she has gained the support of the people of the village and promised that no matter what happened, she would continue to harbor peace in Jikanogakure. Not long after, she took a temporary journey after hearing wind of a new village being formed. From what she learned, the village was called Yakigakure, with their Yakikage being Dan Inuzuka. Deciding to check it out for herself, she left Jikanogakure for a short while. Having followed the rumors, she learned the village was built upon the ruins of the Mountain Graveyard. After a few days of traveling, she made her way to the village to meet the new leader. She found him attractive, if a bit odd. She accepted his compliments at the least and the two began forming an alliance with each other. After a few days of staying in Yakigakure, she made her way back to the village, having gained a new ally for the coming days, or at least she hopes. At the Otogakure Summit, she suggested, along with Dan and a select other Kage, to attempt a method of talks and persuasion to break the Black Crown's members apart by shifting their views. After several days of arguments and rebuttals, the Otokage requested a break to think of a proper verdict. During this time, they learned that the Black Crown had been within their ranks the entire time; They were disguised as the servants, carefully observing the Kage and Daimyos' methods. During a dangerous attack, the Black Crown killed off nearly everyone on the top floor of the Summit with their suicide attack, leaving only the Daimyo of Wind alive due to her quick thinking. Heiwa found herself trying to save the Otokage, who pushed her out of the way just before being impaled by another servant. Using up almost all her chakra, she cut Kyatsu out of the trees. During this time, Isao, who managed to save a large number of people in the Summit with his Daytime Tiger technique, relinquished his peacekeeper blade to Heiwa before being impaled by several servants. Heiwa used it efficiently, striking down one servant after another. Despite the blunt blade, she dealt a lot of damage to them. Kiyasui helped come to her aid by holding Kyatsu up to free up Heiwa's arms for the sword. After half an hour, Kopso, another of the Kage attending the Summit, teleported himself, Kiyasui, Heiwa and Kyatsu out of the Summit and within the outskirts of the village. Witnessing at a distance, Heiwa and Kyatsu saw the destruction of Otogakure, leaving behind two massive crosses in their place. It was within this time that Heiwa offered an alliance to Kyatsu with Jikanogakure to help with the recovery efforts. The war against the Black Crown was brutal. Many lives were lost throughout the world, but Jikanogakure's forces were largely spared thanks to the guerrilla warfare tactics of its army. But it wasn't without its casualties. Though Heiwa fought valiantly, one of the extremists exploded and branches of the tree it left behind severely impaled her arms. While she was in intensive care, her student, Shishi Honpou helped fend off the remaining forces. Eventually, what was left of the enemy retreated, sparing Jikanogakure from the attack. After the battle, Heiwa's arms had to be amputated, and were replaced with cybernetic prosthetics designed specifically to channel chakra as efficiently as possible. It was during this time that Heiwa and Shishi led the final charge against the Black Crown, who were all preparing for one last assault, their hopes of obtaining all of the Tailed Beasts dashed. In their last ditch effort, they all charged at the united forces, but were ultimately destroyed. What was left were a mere handful of forces that retreated, never to be seen again. Heiwa and Shishi returned to Jikanogakure as heroes, and Shishi would be recruited as part of Heiwa's honor guard. Overall, they were able to enjoy a decent period of peace. But after an experiment in the village went horribly wrong, the village was pulled into a dimension between space and time, leaving them trapped. They wouldn't know it, due to the time being relatively shortened, but they would be trapped in the dimension for fifty years. It took the combined effort of Dorutan and a select group of barrier experts to create a special technique meant to break through dimensions to finally return to reality, and to a world that was now completely unknown to them. Shishi, her trusted student, left the village with a note where one of the copies of experimental armor was at, telling her she would be back one day. Crumpling up the note, Heiwa was distraught, but nonetheless kept her composure. Shishi had a point, someone needed to see the world for what it was now. As Shishi went off to investigate this new land, Heiwa stayed behind to ensure the village remains safe in these foreign times, while continuing to expand Jikanogakure's relations with the new villages. After a few months had passed, Heiwa saw the Shinobi Union in the light it was. It was a monopoly, profiting off of arms dealing. This was not the Union Heiwa once knew. She found other members who shared her sentiments, and the three lands she allied with all became the Four Kingdoms Alliance, with the goal of providing an era of peace not seen since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the Black Crown War. During this time, she learned that Shishi was getting married to a girl named Inochi Yamanaka. After their reunion, Shishi told her everything that happened, while Heiwa filled in the blanks that Shishi missed, such as the terrorist organization that controlled her not being the Black Crown. After catching up, Shishi requested Heiwa to be the best woman at her wedding. Wishing the best for her closest friend, Heiwa accepted the request, and ensured the ceremony was celebrated by everyone in the village. She also helped provide housing for them, giving them a house that was vacated some time ago, and even pitched in renovating it. She felt a sense of joy, something she hadn’t felt in quite some time. Personality Heiwa is a very kind and open individual, always doing her best to make somebody happy. She can see a person's true feelings just by looking in their eyes and does whatever she can to keep that person happy. She's loyal to those close to her and would risk her life for the people she cares for. Heiwa is extremely energetic, inheriting it from Chieko and can often be seen running through the village for exercise. During times of political distress, Heiwa chooses a more serious tone of personality, opting to use her wits to formulate a proper argument that one could take to heart and actually agree with in some way. But the years had made her somewhat bitter. The emotional trauma from the war with the Black Crown had taken its toll on her, and her emotions were more likely to get the better of her. Still, she kept her emotions at a professional level whenever out in the public, choosing to keep her emotions hidden only to her family. Appearance A lot of Heiwa's facial appearances were inherited by her father, though her long hair was inherited by her mother. Her hair is long and black and lies freely down her back. On her forehead bears the symbol of peace, hidden by her long hair. Her eyes are a deep blue and black markings surround her eyes. She commonly wears a vibrant white dress Chieko sewed for her when she does public speakings, and wears a more casual outfit when living her normal life, consisting of a white and blue short dress with blue gloves and matching blue boots. As she got older, this outfit changed to an intricate dress, an experimental suit known as the Hirashin Suit that retracts into a "spine" that fits onto Heiwa's back. Garbed white with gold accents, and topped with a midriff coat that covered her shoulders and arms, the main suit is colored with hues of blue and gold with white fur around the neck. Underneath the suit is a pair of brown leggings that keeps her prosthetic legs exposed. Abilities As the Jikanokage, Heiwa has to continually improve herself not just on a political level, but on a combat level. As such, Heiwa strives to improve herself every day, until there is eventually nothing left she can learn. She is steadfast in her improvements, and always pushes herself to the next level every time she wants to get stronger. Having been trained by the elites of her time, she is very skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu, and possesses an intelligence that allows her to survey her surroundings and come up with plans and strategies on the fly. Taijutsu She is well versed in the ways of taijutsu, being taught by Dorutan, Rock Lee and Mamoru. Capable of using the Gentle Fist style, she created her own attack, called the Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Barrage. By focusing chakra into her legs, she can deliver powerful kicks strong enough to shatter stone while also cutting off chakra points. Having been trained on how to use her raw taijutsu skills by Mamoru, along with becoming stronger by sparring in Kumogakure's intense storms, she can deliver powerful physical attacks that send an opponent backwards. She would eventually train herself in the art of Muay Boran, an ancient martial art that involves using the entire body to create powerful strikes and deadly openings against her opponent. Known as the art of eight limbs, it involves full movement of not only her body, but total manipulation of her opponent's as well. Grapples that completely alter the opponent's center of gravity give way to devastating elbows and joint attacks that leave her opponent broken and weary. Combined with the strength from her cybernetic arms, Heiwa can break bones with little effort. Bukijutsu Heiwa wasn't always too experienced with the usage of ninja tools in her disposal. She always preferred to keep the battle based around ninjutsu or taijutsu. But watching her friend and student Shishi utilize her tools so well, she taught herself how to utilize a wide array of tools. Whether it was the kunai, the shuriken, or any other tool she could get her hands on, she taught herself how to use it like it was second nature. One particular tool she has perfected is a unique arrow designed specifically for her suit. Utilizing a transmitter that recognizes her whistles, the arrow will fly towards its targets at incredible speeds, even capable of breaking the sound barrier. Its incredibly sturdy design renders it nearly indestructible and capable of piercing virtually any material. It possesses a wide array of functions that can be changed by using various whistles. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is one of Heiwa's higher caliber specialties. By utilizing all four of her natures, she can turn the tide of battle in an instant. By utilizing Earth Release, Heiwa can alter the terrain or even hide underground for a surprise attack, and then turn around and manipulate the battlefield to her and her allies' liking. Utilizing Water Release, Heiwa can create torrential waves that sweep away her opponent, even create massive dragons of water to rain devastation from above, or use quick bullets of water to take her opponents out from long distances. With Fire Release, Heiwa can trap her opponents in rings of fire, cutting off their escape routes and leaving them wide open to attack. By utilizing a barrage of fireballs, Heiwa can pick apart multiple opponents before they even have a chance to fight back. And finally, with Wind Release, she can summon razor sharp winds that cut through her opponent, even create massive gales of winds to blow her opponent away, or to break down any defenses they may have. She can also create barriers of wind to protect herself and her allies, giving her a powerful offensive, and defensive tool. Speed Inheriting her mother's speed, Heiwa is very fast. She could almost keep up with the Third Raikage just by her base speed alone. She often uses this in tandem with her taijutsu to deliver powerful strikes her opponent can't see coming. Her training in Kumogakure's intense storms has given her a tremendous speed boost, allowing her to move smoothly even in strong winds. Thanks to the strength in her legs, she can give herself a powerful push, allowing her to get a full burst of speed almost immediately. This speed allows her to completely blindside her opponent, forcing them to lower their guard as they try to keep up with where she is. Stamina Also inheriting her stamina from Chieko, Heiwa can utilize many chakra taxing techniques and can fight for hours at a time without so much as breaking a sweat. By limiting the amount of energy she uses in her attacks, she can continue fighting for longer periods of time, making her a very lethal combatant in her own right. Intensive training in Kumogakure's brutal storms gave Heiwa an incredible amount of conditioning training, further increasing her stamina. Nature Manipulation Being able to utilize jutsu from Wind, Water, Earth and Fire, Heiwa has learned how to combine some of them into powerful techniques. She can use a non-Kekkei Genkai variant of Scorch Release by using both her wind and fire release techniques to create intense firestorms, and can also create thick patches of steam with her Fire and Water Release to disorient her opponent while also burning them. Careful application of her techniques ensures she keeps her chakra supply high without draining it too quickly. Intelligence Heiwa is very smart, possessing an IQ of 187. She relies a lot on her intelligence to create strategies to help influence the way the battle can move towards her favor, taking note of the battlefield, her opponent and any surrounding objects. She's more book smart than anything else, having read countless books from Jikanogakure's historical archives. This has also given her some knowledge battle strategies, having read on some ancient forms of combat and wartime strategies that saw previous users to victory. Trivia *"Heiwa" (平和) can be translated as "peace", or "harmony". *Heiwa's favorite phrase is "Under the tongue root, a fight most dread, and another raging behind in the head." (舌根の下では、戦いが最も恐ろしく、頭の中ではさらに激怒しています。, Zekkon no motode wa, tatakai ga mottomo osoroshiku, atama no nakade wa sarani gekido shite imasu.), which means as someone fights to say something, they wage war within their mind. *Heiwa's hobbies are reading, and playing music. *Heiwa's favorite food is yakizakana, while her least favorite food is nizakana. *Heiwa wished to fight Naruto Uzumaki. *Heiwa's image base is from artist Zhaoyuan Pan. Quotes